


Stay with me

by FallOutStucky



Series: Fake/Pretend Relationship [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Cute, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Hamilton References, M/M, Pining, Students, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8083429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallOutStucky/pseuds/FallOutStucky
Summary: Bucky makes a discovery and has an idea. Steve isn't to fond of it but can't say no to his best friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of a series of fake dating aus I've came up with. There'll be about 15 - at least that's how many I have planned our by now but we'll see ;)
> 
> There'll be Hamilton references but no spoilers.

It's a cold Saturday afternoon in the middle of February, more exactly, valentine's day, when Bucky rushes through the door into the apartment Steve shares with two of his best friends. His long dark hair is a mess, the blue beanie in his hand clearly just ripped off his head, his cheeks red from the cold and his eyes wide and frantically scanning the room. When he sees a shocked Steve struggling not to fall from where he sat on the couch he calms down a bit and smirks at his blond best friend.

"Oh good, you're home."

"I am", Steve confirms, spreading his arms as if to present himself after regaining his balance and setteling more comfortable in his sofa crease. "What got you worked up so much that you have to storm my apartment like this." He puts the sketchbook he'd been holding down on the coffee table and picks bis mug up instead. "Speaking of which, how the hell did you even manage to come in? I'm pretty sure I've locked the door after getting the laundry this morning."

"Pff! Please", Bucky snorts, giving a dismissive wave while he is taking off his coat and scarf, revealing a half zipped up, bright lilac hoodie and nothing else. Steve wants to sigh, at least he's wearing jeans and boots. Last winter he ran around Brooklyn in flip flops and shorts.

Bucky throws his clothes on Sam's plushy arm chair. "I have a key."

Steve frowns as Bucky starts rampaging through Steve's kitchen searching for something to snack on.

"What?"

"Yeah, well it got boring to knock or wait for you to get home." 

"Wait. You're in our apartment while we're not at home?"

Bucky just shrugs. He's munching on honey wheats which he's eating directly from the cereal box, causing Steve to cringe. James Buchanan Barnes may be the only person in the world to think of knocking on someone's door as boring.

Well, he shouldn't be surprised. Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes have been best friends since they met on Steve's first day of college three years ago. Steve has taken an instead liking to the tall boy in the kitten sweater, the fresh split lip and the scraped jaw who was barefoot and late for football try out because he had thought it was a good idea to take the roller skates to school and promptly paid for it by landing face first in the gravel path that leads from building to building on the campus.

After his growth spurt during High School and with many many training sessions Steve could easily keep up with the best of football players and also looked the part. Bucky though, he seemed terribly out of place. Not his physic, no, when he finally took of that awful cat sweater (which he, much to Steve despair, still owns ) and changed into a white t-shirt, Steve momentarily forgot how to breath and three of the cheerleaders training across the field missed a step and fell during their tumbling routine.

It was his too long hair. It was his bare feet and the cat sweater. It was the hundreds of stars and planets, the whole galaxy tattooed all over his left arm. It was his whole sunny personality that never fit the college football player / jock attitude.

But then he picks up the ball and starts playing and god could Bucky Barnes play. After the warm-up their coach announced that the dark haired boy's name was James Barnes and that he had a full sport scholarship and was studying to become a sports therapist. 

At that time Steve didn't know, that Bucky could speak six different languages. That he owned the most ridiculous collection of clothes known to mankind. That he adored his three older sisters and two nieces. That Bucky Barnes would turn out to be amazing in everything he did. At that time Steve didn't know that this guy would turn out to be his best friend.

That he would one day slump on the couch in front of Steve, placing his feet with one ice blue penguin sock and one with violet polka dots over his best friends lap. All while happily munching on Steve's cereals.

Bucky grins up at Steve who fondly shakes his head. That's another thing Steve didn't know, that over the years he would slowly fall in love with his best friend.

" 'ere are Sham an' Nat?", Bucky asks with his mouth still full, ripping Steve out of his thoughts.

Steve sighs, propping his head on one hand, arm against the back of the couch.

"T'Challa has taken Sam on a trip to some wellness resort in Vermont over the weekend and Nat is staying at Clint's for the day and tonight. Believe me, as much as it sucks to be the only single one, I'm eternally thankful that they are not here, I don't need a revival of last year."

He shudders with the thought of his roommates and their respective significant others fucking their brains out in their bedrooms right and left from Steve's while he tried to shut as much noise out by listening to the Hamilton soundtrack on full volume over his headphones and texting Bucky about his misery. His best friend had just laughed at him while babysitting his nieces.

"So, Buck", he changes the subject, "now tell me, what are you doing here?"

His grin widens. "What? Can't I just visit my best friend when I like to?" Steve gives him an annoyed look and Bucky chuckles. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry I'm joking. You know that new Greek restaurant downtown? Kostas'?"

Steve thinks for a moment then nods. "Yeah the one T'Challa mentioned, right? Where he took Sam for their anniversary. With the big winter garden terrace with view over the river and all the fairy lights in the wooden joist and the abnormal high prices?"

"Yep exactly that one."

Steve frowns. "What about it?"

"Let's go there tonight!"

He doesn't really understand how Bucky has gotten that idea or why he brings it up, now. Most of what he remembers about it is from Sam's gushing after he came home from the date. How romantic the atmosphere is with all the real plants and dim lights and the glass roof which provides the most amazing view at the night sky and how incredible the food is.

Besides, it's not as if any of them can afford a dinner at the place. He tells Bucky as much.

"You an' me Buck? How? We're college students we could afford maybe half a meal there at best. And even that only together."

"Well, not all of us are lucky enough to hook up with the hot exchange student only to then discover that he's an African prince. God damn it, Wilson", he mutters.

"Bucky. There's a time for mocking Sam and there's a time for answering me. This right now is the latter."

Bucky ducks his head and looks sheepishly up at Steve from under his bangs.

"What if there's a way we can go, Stevie?"

"How?"

And then Steve is faced with something he's never seen before. Bucky is blushing. His Bucky, who flirted shamelessly with everyone he meets, who once walked home from Uni in nothing but boxer briefs after he fell into the fountain in front of the main building, without even the slightest bit of embarrassment, only smirking confident was now sitting in front of Steve with bright red cheeks.

"Buck. Spit it out", Steve manages too afraid of what his friend might be about to say.

"Well they have this special event today were couples get a whole three course menu with drinks included for a hundred and fifty bucks. Which, according to T'Challa is only about a third of what that would normally cost." During his whole statement Bucky hasn't looked up at Steve once, intensely staring at his fingers which were ripping at the edge of the cereal box.

"And?"

Bucky gives a surrendering sigh and looks up at Steve, eyes wide and pouting.

"We should go."

Steve doesn't know if he preferred Bucky looking away or directly at him with those puppy eyes. Then he swallows. He doesn't know if this is his wildest dream come true or his worst nightmare.

Bucky wants to go to a romantic restaurant with him. To a special couples night. On valentine's day.

"Bucky. We're not a couple." I wish, though.

At that Bucky looks almost disappointed.

"I know, idiot. But we could you know, pretend that we're one, that way we'll get free food and won't be alone and sad on valentine's day", he answers getting more cheerful with every word.

Steve feels himself blushing. "I wasn't alone and sad", he mutters. "I was crept out on a night in with my good friend, Alexander."

"Haha. Come on, Steve!", he whines, tugging at Steve's pullover. That cute puppy look is back on his face and he's biting his bottom lip, watching Steve intensely from under his long lashes. God damn it.

Four hours later Steve is dressed in his blue slacks and a navy blue sweater over a blue and white striped dress shirt. He even went the extra mile and put some products in his hair to give it a natural tousled look. It isn't half bad.

He's just about to add a tie to his outfit when the door bell rings. Steve reaches around the corner to buzz Bucky up then continues to finish his tie knot.

A minute later there's a knock at the door. When he opens the door he almost gasps at the sight of Bucky. He has seen his friends in many different outfits over the years, one weirder than the other, but never like this.

He's wearing a woolen suit jacket in a dark plum color and a light blue dress shirt underneath, both fitting perfectly. But the thing that has Steve staring like an idiot is Bucky's hair. In the four years Steve has known him, Bucky has always had about shoulder long hair, but now it was all gone. The dark locks were still longer than Steve's and fashionably combed to the side and back. That, combined with the slight stubble he hasn't bothered shaving had Steve on the edge of a heart attack.

Bucky gives him a shy smile.

"So, what do you think?"

Steve chuckles. "You look stunning, Buck really. Everybody'll be jealous because I have the most handsome fake-date!"

He turns around to try to hide his blush. Bucky's appearance has set him off enough so that he had let his thoughts slip. Thank god that Bucky let out an exaggerated gasp.

"Steve, no! You can't wear that!", he almost yells and grabs Steve's arm to turn him around.

Steve looks down his body, self conscious about what Bucky's problem with the outfit might be. Till then, he actually thought he looked kinda good. Bucky seems to notice his sudden uneasiness because he shakes his head smiling.

"No, I mean your tie", he says. "It's the same color as my suit."

"Oh."

"We match."

"And?" Steve doesn't get his point. "I thought we're supposed to be a couple."

"Stevie, we look like we're trying to hard."

Makes sense. It's probably better to be as inconspicuous as possible if they want to pass as a real couple. It'll be hard enough for them to behave like a couple when they are so used to being (just) friends.

Not the feelings though, that part will be pretty easy to "act". At least on Steve's part.

"Okay, okay. I'll get a red one. That okay?", he offers

"Yes." Bucky grins and ushers him towards his bedroom.

Forty minutes later Bucky parks his car in front of the restaurant, neither of them eager to get out of it. Bucky fumbles with his keys while Steve stares out of the window. The light coming through the glass rooftop lights the whole street. There are two couples entering the building at this very moment. A man with dark hair and a ridiculous goatee with a beautiful blonde at his arm as well as two young girls he can only see from behind, one with straight black hair and one with wild brown curls.

Real couples.

Steve sighs ready to quit everything, just as Bucky starts to talk.

"Okay. So I think we should stick as much to the truth as possible", he begins. "This way it will be easiest to match our answers. I mean we're pretty close already, so this should be no problem, right?"

Steve nods. "Yeah, that's probably smart." Because who is he to let Bucky down now? Besides, he really wants to taste what is according to Sam 'the most amazing food your mouth will ever have the pleasure of tasting'.

Bucky's frown is replaced by a cocky smirk as he pushes the door open and motions for Steve to do the same.

The wind outside is freezing and Steve's thankful that they are only a few steps away from the entrance. Bucky takes a step forward and Steve follows but promptly collides with his friend's backside since the brunet has just stopped after two steps. He turns around to face Steve.

"Should…should we hold hands or something?", he asks uncertainly.

Steve nods slowly. "Makes sense I guess."

Still, he just stares at Bucky's hand as if he wasn't offering him a hand but a

"Come on, man", Bucky sighs and just grabs Steve's hand, dragging him towards the entrance. Their fingers link together like they were always meant to be and Steve is sure he feels a spark of electricity when their fingertips meet.

God, when had he become such a helpless romantic?

Be calm Steve, be calm, he tells himself as soon as they enter the warmth of the restaurant and a friendly young man with blond hair and a likable smile, greets them from behind a high desk. He was probably a few years younger than Steve and Bucky and the little name tag on his chest tells them that his name is Theodore.

"Good evening Gentlemen, my name is Teddy. Welcome to Kostas' . I take it that you're here for our special Valentine's night?", he says with a smile and a slight nod towards their clasped hands.

Steve can't form a single word but Bucky seems to be perfectly fine and prepared.

"Yes, good evening Sir, we have a reservation for Barnes?"

And wait what? A reservation? When had Bucky found the time to book a table? Hasn't he just come up with the idea a few hours prior...

"Oh yes of course, please follow me", the guy interrupts Steve's train of thought.

He nods slowly and would've probably just stayed there if Bucky wasn't still be holding his hand, dragging him with them.

They follow Teddy around the corner and to a stone staircase, leading to the second floor.

The two of them are seated at a small table next to the floor to ceiling windows with a perfect view over the river. The ambiance really is as beautiful as Sam had drawn it out to be. The building was old and made of sandstone, thick pillars interrupted the glass walls on two sides. A few more were placed all through the room, green tendrils going around them. It really is romantic as hell.

And yeah, Steve is extremely fucked.

"I hope this table is fine?"

"Of course", Bucky assures sitting down himself after letting Steve's hand go with a short squeeze.

"Perfect. Your waiter will be here in an instant. Have a lovely, evening", Teddy excuses himself.

No! Stay!, Steve wants to shout after him, sudden panicking. 'Cause there is a reason Steve doesn't really date. It begins with A and ends with nxiety.

He takes a deep breath and looks at his date - well, fake date. It is only Bucky he tells himself. The person he's most comfortable with, his best friend, who he's in love with. He doesn't know if that makes things better or worse.

He settles for better because within seconds Bucky has sensed his panic and nudges their feeds together, giving him a soft smile.

"Hey, Stevie. You don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with, alright? I'm not forcing you to do anything you don't want. You can have an out at any moment. Just say so and we will go home."

Steve nods, concentrating on his breathing as he stares into Buck's stormy blue eyes, like they're able to ground him. Which they are. His heart his heavy with affection because Bucky knows him so well, knows exactly what to do and say to make him a puppet in the brunet's hands. Not that Bucky'd use it against him, he just makes use of it to get Steve out of his head whenever he's trapped in his own mind. Like when he's working on a particular hard arts commission or before an important football game. Or when he was on fake date with his best friend and panicking because he was secretly in love with said best friend.

Steve shook his head, trying to clear his head and takes a deep breath. Because that's another thing. As anxious as Steve can be sometimes, he's also stubborn as hell. So if he promised Bucky to go through with this he will.

"Okay. I'm fine", he assures Bucky. "I want this as much as you do, believe it or not. Who would I be to turn down a discount on food?" The joke falls flat because Bucky gives him one of those looks.

"I mean it. If it's too much I'll tell you, I promise."

"Okay."

Steve gives a small smile and Bucky returns it as a lean boy with shaggy dark hair approaches their table. He's wearing a white button down and black slacks under a black apron and a light blue tie. Based on his outfit and the fact that he is carrying two leather bound menus Steve guesses that the young man is their waiter.

He smirks at them, obviously thinking he caught them lovingly staring at each other. Which they - of course weren't. But pretending to be a couple could lead others to conclusions.

The young boy puts down two tall glasses of ice cold water and two Ouzo shots.

"Good evening, Sirs. My name is Billy and I'll be your waiter for tonight", he introduces himself and hands them the menus. "If you're here for the Valentine's special. Which I bet you are…", he adds with a wink, causing Bucky to smirk and Steve to blush as red as a tomato.

"… you'll find the meal choices on page four. A bottle of wine and two drinks of your choice are inclusive."

Steve does what he seems to do best that evening, he nods without really knowing what his opponent is saying.

"Awesome… I mean, perfect", Billy blushes slightly. "Sorry, it's only my third week here. But you two seem cool so I'm gonna tone the swish talk down a bit. You guys pick your food and drinks, I'll be back with water soon and take your order, alright? Alright!" He grins at them, self confident and turns around heading towards the bar.

As soon as Billy's out of hearing distance, Bucky turns to Steve, a small smile on his face.

"Alright. Let's do that." He picks his menu up and begins to read. Steve mirrors his actions but can't shake the uneasiness off he's feeling since they've sat down. They are sitting there like two complete strangers.

God damn it, Rogers. Get a grip. This isn't anyone. It's Bucky. He doesn't know if that makes things better or worse. 

He stares down at his own menu but can't make out any of the words. He can't even breathe right anymore because he just had an idea. And if it may be a bit selfish, who cares? What you gonna do? Sue him for having a crush?

Steve reaches out under his menu and takes the ouzo to down it before speaking up. His voice still sound rough.

"Hey, Buck? I … I don't think we're convincing enough", he eventually manages.

The brunet looks up at him, a puzzled look on his face that soon turns into a smirk.

"Is that so huh?", he asks. His left hand reaches forward and takes hold of Steve's right one that is lying on the table. Under it, he entwines their legs. He narrows his eyes and begins tracing slow circles with his thumb onto the back of Steve's hand. This time the hand holding feels way more natural and intimate than before. Even though it's still only show.

"That better?", Bucky asks in that deep husky voice that always drives Steve crazy but is usually reserved for the various people Bucky picks up at a bar or club. Directed at him Steve has a hard time trying not to pop a boner in the middle of a restaurant only because his best friend is holding hia hand and talking in his porn voice. Well and looking at him like he wants to undress Steve with his eyes and take him right there on the light blue table cloth.

He just nods, his lips slightly parted. 

Thank god that Billy chooses that exact moment to bring their wine. The smirk on his lips suggests that he can probably guess what's going on in Steve's pants.

He puts the bottle and glasses down but instead of leaving them alone again he crosses his arms in front of his chest. His smirk deepens. 

"So…how did you two meet?", he asks curious. 

"Uhm...?" Not the kind of question you expect from your waiter.

Bucky switches from grinning at Steve to smirk at Billy. 

"Three and a half years ago, on his first day of college. I was the star of the football team, he was there for try out."

"Oooh. Cute. And? Love at first sight?"

This time it's on Bucky to look a bit troubled. So Steve take the question. It's pretty easy because what has Bucky said? Stick to the truth. So that's what Steve does.

"No not for me, no", he started. "It took me a out a year I think. We were already best friends at that time but no more than that. I don't know how or why it happend it was just that one day I realised that I was in love with Bucky. That he was the best thing about my life, that I couldn't live without him, that I was never as happy as when I was around him and that I couldn't stop thinking about him when he wasn't. Yeah, that I was at him."

Then he looked at Bucky there was a strange look on Bucky's face. A look Steve had never seen directed towards him. Without turning his eyes away from Steve's he answered.

"I didn't plan to fall in love with him, you know? But he made it so easy. He's just such a genuinely good person. The first time I actually saw him he was carrying a stack of books for the seventy year old library lady and the second time he was late for football practice because he got in a fight with a guy who wouldn't stop harassing his ex-girlfriend. But the reason I fell in love with Steve? He made me feel like I was an equally good person."

Wow.

"Wow." They both look up at Billy who is staring at them. "Seriously guys, if I were you I'd think about marriage and planning a future together rather quickly. Because really guys…" he waves his hand between the two of them. "…there's enough chemistry there to last for at least the next hundred years. I mean … "

He's stopped by a tall blond figure sweeping in from behind and pressing a hand over Billy's mouth and stopping him from talking.

"Okay. I'm pretty sure you two would rather be alone on your dinner date. So please excuse my overly nousy boyfriend who seems to have lost his manners and every sense of privacy."

Teddy throws an arm around Billy's shoulders and drags him away. Over his shoulder he throws an apologizing smile at Steve and Bucky.

"He's right though, you know?", he ads. "You two really are an extremely cute couple."

The two boys leave them alone but Steve still hears Teddy mutter to his boyfriend. "God damn it, Billy not again, do you…"

He turns away from them and looks at Bucky who's really pointedly not looking at Steve.

"Well that was weird. Seems like we're better actors than we thought we were", he says to try to loosen up the tension the hovers around them.

"Huh? Oh yeah, yeah."

It actually takes about twenty minutes for him to recover from Billy's interrogation. So over the main course (half through his second glass of wine) Steve finally gets his act together and is eventually able to ask. To form a proper question like the grown adult he is.

"You cut your hair."

Or something like that.

Bucky looks up from his mince skewers and ducks his head self conscious.

"Yeah. I was planning on doing that for a while now. I don't know, I've thought a lot about some stuff over the last view weeks and realized that I needed certain things to change. Guess I feel that it's time to grow up now. The hair cut was the first step." He pokes around in his salad bowl. When he looks up at Steve again with his glistening blue eyes, there's a mischievous glimmer in them and a teasing edge to his smile. Somehow Bucky's finds Steve's hand again. It's only show, Steve has to remind himself. Just a show … even though no ones watching

"And there are some things I need to take care of."

Steve nods slowly. He really wants to be encouraging but is suddenly scared of what that will mean for their friendship. "That's nice, Buck…"

Bucky shakes his head, smiling. "Stevie, I'll still stay me, the two of us will still be us. The surrounding's just gonna change a bit if I'll have my way."

Steve nods again but his mood is ruined. Bucky seems to sense this much because he tugs at Steve's hand.

"Hey how about we get the dessert to take with us, go home and wrap ourselves into a shit ton of blankets to eat it on my rooftop, huh?"

He gives a small smile. That sounds actually way more comfortable to Steve than sitting in this damn Restaurant trying to make his real emotions seem fake.

"That sounds great actually", he admits causing Bucky to smile and nod. He waves for Billy who quickly comes over to them.

"What's up guys, 's there something you need?", he asks grinning

"Yes, the dessert for takeout and the check please", Bucky announces.

"Oh", Billy says, eyebrows raised in a highly suggestive way. "I see how it is. I'll be as fast as possible!"

Bucky returns the smirk. "Thanks."

And as promised Billy is back within five minutes and another five later they are outside the building. Bucky barely holding back his laughter as Steve grumbles. "Awesome. Now he thinks we're not more than two horny teenagers who hurrying home now to have some kinky sex probably on every piece of furniture we can get a hold of."

Not that Steve hasn't imagined it before. And maybe even jerked off to it.

"Why would he assume we'd have kinky sex? Don't we seem like a vanilla kinda couple?"

Steve blushes slightly (heavily). "No. It's just that after everything I know about you I kind of expect there to be an unnatural and exciting twist."

"Oh wouldn't you like to know?"

"Haha." Yes, please.

"Punk."

"Jerk."

And maybe it's because of the two Ouzos and half a bottle of wine they've each had but Steve's stomach is hurting from laughter by the time they reach Bucky's car. The following drive home is spent with the same playful banter. And for a moment Steve thinks that everything will be okay.

Sometimes later Steve holds the boxes with dessert while Bucky unlocks the door.

"God damn it, Barnes I'm freezing myself to death", he whines causing Bucky to chuckle.

"Patience, Stevie. It's not easy to use a key with frozen fingers."

When he eventually manages to open the door they hurry inside. Steve puts the boxes on the coffee table and jumps up and down to get the numbness out of his limbs. It takes about two minutes until he has gathered enough warmth in his arms and legs that he dares to open his Parker.

While Steve was trying to defrost himself Bucky has vanished into his bedroom from which he now emerges in sweatpants and with a stack of cloth crumbled in his arms. Steve could make out at least three different blankets, Bucky's favorite wool cardigan and a colorful Christmas sweater. Only his head is showing behind the gigantic pile of stuff.

He gestures towards the closet to Steve's right.

"There's a portable heater and a box with candles in there."

Steve averts his gaze from Bucky's beautifully flushed face that intensifies the sparkle of his blue eyes even further. The closet door clamps and Steve needs to rattle it a few times before it springs open.  
Inside is a cupboard stacked so full that it almost bursts with how many things Bucky has managed to push in there. From a lava lamp he used to have in his old college dorm room over the incredibly ugly duck plushy Steve once won him at Coney Island to, for some reason, a plastic box full of different colored wool hanks.

The heater, as big and clunky as it was easy to spot but it took him several minutes to find the box with the candles since all of them looked the same from the outside and he had to take a look inside each of them.

When he finally emerged from behind the door he almost drops the stuff at the sight of Bucky in a pair of sweatpants and fleecy rainbow socks. And only that.

He's thought things would get easier when they'd returned home but instead everything has somehow gone worse.

Steve fights his hardest not to gape and stare, instead focuses in carrying the stuff in his arms over to the dining table. Just as he puts it down something soft hits the back of his head.

"Here, those should fit. Get out of this suit and make yourself comfortable."

Steve picks up the clothes Bucky threw at him. A pair of black sweatpants, a white t-shirt and the bright pink hoodie that Bucky loves so much that it was really soft and thin at some places. He feels kind of flattered that Bucky deems him worthy enough to wear his favorite piece of clothing.

Bucky is already wearing the rainbow sweater and the cardigan over it and is now putting a beanie and finger less cloves on when Steve has finished changing. Steve's picks his own ones out of the pockets of his Parker.

"Alright", Bucky exclaims. "You take the candles and heater again, I'll get the dessert and cutlery."

Steve did as he was told and ten minutes later they were both wrapped into a blanket each, with a thick comforter thrown over them as they are cramped together on the old couch on Bucky's rooftop, that was standing under a small canopy. The portable heater  was strategically placed so it blew warm air on their feet and legs, the candles lit and scattered all over the roof.

Steve tried to keep as much to himself as possible, only his calf touching Bucky's where they had prodded them up on the wooden table next to the untouched dessert.

They'd gotten to caught up in their discussion about whether it's better to get into and actually live the Hamilton Soundtrack beforehand (like Steve did) or wait till you're able to actually watch to have really no spoiler whatsoever (Bucky's way). They've had this talk about a million times before and probably wouldn't stop with it so soon since their chances went towards zero with the play moving to Chicago.

"I'm just saying that every car ride we make together is wasted potential to sing along to Aaron Burr, Sir with assigned parts." Or Helpless. "You could be Burr and I could be Alex."

"If course you'd be the main character!"

"That's not the point, Buck!"

"Also from what I remember from history class, Laurens is more my kinda guy."

Hamilton's best friend with whom he was most definitely in love? Yeah, that was a bit more fitting.

"If you say so", is what Steve says.

"However, you won't change my mind anyways!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

They both look into different directions, sulking like a grumpy child. Although both of them know that it's just played and they both try their best not to laugh, they're also both too stubborn to give in and turn around first.

Usually it's Steve. This time it's Bucky.

He sighs deeply and taps Steve on the shoulder to get him to face the brunet.

When Steve looks into Bucky's eyes there's a strange look in them, a look Steve has never seen before. At least not directed at him. It's incredibly focused and determined while at the same time being extremely soft and loving. A small smile plays around his lips.

"Steve..."

And oh shit, there it comes. Steve's chest suddenly feels as if someone was pressing down on his lungs, a bit like the asthma attacks he has had as a kid.

"…what I said earlier about somethings that have to change."

Yep, right.

"Yes?"

Don't panic now Rogers, he won't leave you, you've already established that. He's your best friend god dammit, you know him.

But it isn't really what Steve's afraid of. There are other much more possible scenarios. Bucky could have gotten a job offer across the country or even in another one. Bucky's basic studies are almost done and as the best student of his class he could get into every position he wanted. Steve knew for a fact that Bucky'd always dreamed of an internship at the Dodgers' medic team. What if he'd gotten it?

Or worse: Bucky has started a serious relationship.

"Well one of the things that…" Bucky starts, ripping Steve from his thoughts, then pauses looking down on his hands that are cramped together in his lap.

While Steve himself is trying to not have a full on panic attack he missed noticing that Bucky, too, was struggling to keep his calm.

"I mean that, you and I…"

God, Steve wished he would just get it out. Or keep it to himself forever and spare both of them something that was probably really painful.

"Stevie what I'm trying to say is…", Bucky tries again.

"Come on, Bucky. What is it?

"Steve. We've been friends for so long now and I know you better than everyone else in the world. But well recently ... or let's say over the past year something changed."

That doesn't sound good. Not at all.

"…well something within me changed. God, don't look so scared Stevie. It's just that I … my feelings for you have changed. I don't know how and why but it happened. What I said earlier, at the restaurant to Billy. I meant it. All of it. And I tried to fight it because I wasn't sure you'd feel the same but sometimes you stare at me with that look and I hope…"

That sounded good, actually. Really good.

"And then you blushed that cute little blush of yours when I held your hand and kept staring at me like I was the only thing that mattered, Stevie and I… I was so scared to tell you. I booked this damn table months ago as if to set me a deadline but I was still to damn afraid so I came up with that dumb idea…but I keep rambling. I think I only now have the courage to tell you how I feel because of the alcohol but damn I think it's worth it."

Bucky takes a deep breath and closes his eyes shut for a moment. Steve takes in every beautiful feature of his best friend's face, not daring to move, speak or even breath. His back is already against the wall but Bucky still takes a step forward. They are almost, only almost touching. Then Bucky lifts his hands up, softly cradling Steve's face between them.

"Stop me if I'm wrong", he whispers and Steve can only nod before Bucky's lips are on his.

Their first kiss is messy and sloppy and hungry with way too much tongue and both of them trying too hard. It's perfect. They part for a moment to breathe before reconnecting their lips again. This time it's more chaste and coordinated.

A few minutes later they just stand there, completely wrapped up in each other, forehead against forehead.

Steve has his eyes closed, overwhelmed with feelings. Bucky doesn't seem much better off.

"I too meant what I said earlier", Steve eventually says.

Some time later, the desserts long gone, they are tugged under two blankets and a thick comforter Bucky has brought up. Steve is lying on his back, Bucky half besides, half on him with his head tugged under Steve's chin.

"I can't believe that you booked that table two months ago and only found the courage to ask me this afternoon", he chuckles.

Bucky snorts, propping himself up so he can look at Steve. "Pfff. At least I did something! If it had been up to you, we'd still be just two pining idiots."

"That might be true. And I couldn't just do this…" With that Steve leans forward to press his lips against Bucky's who welcomes him with a content sigh.

"You know I love you right?", the brunet whispers when they depart and Steve's heart does a double salto. Seriously, what's wrong with him today? He should let a doctor look after this. He is only 23, he shouldn't have cardiological problems.

"I love you too, Buck. So, so much", he answers and opens his eyes to look directly at a brightly grinning Bucky. "I could shout it from the rooftops!"

Steve's giggling and grinning like an idiot. He's never felt so happy before. Bucky beams at him and jumps to his feet, taking hold of the blond's hands, dragging Steve towards the edge of the terasse.

"Then do it!", he half shouts before kissing Steve again and Steve feels like he's high on drugs, drunk and intoxicated.

He jumps on the small wall surrounding the roof. He spreads his arms like a bird while Bucky clings to his hip with both arms to prevent him from falling down.

"Listen, world!", he yells from the top of his lungs. "My best friend is the weirdest person in the world who wears piggytails to Uni because his nieces made them and dresses in missmatching socks because he thinks it's bad luck to match them, but he's also the most caring, compassionate and amazing human being in the world. And I love him more than anything else in the world!"

His voice and Bucky's maniacal laughter echo back at them through the streets of Brooklyn.

For a moment there's nothing but silence. Or what you could call silence in New York. Therefore, nothing but traffic noises, police sirens and barking dogs.

Then a single angry voice is heard from somewhere beneath them.

"That's pretty dope man, I'm really happy for you two but it's fucking three am, some people actually trying to get some sleep here!"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and didn't notice the slight abuse of the word 
> 
> The Hamilton discussion is btw one @carryonmywaywardstucky and I have all the time (she's Bucky, I am Steve)


End file.
